50 Prompts
by MilaMizz
Summary: In which there are 50 one word prompts and I put a sentence or two that uses that word. If you do use one of the prompts let me know so I can take a look and read it!


**1. April (Nico on his sister)**

Nico loved how everything came back to life in April, and hoped Bianca would be one of those things.

**2. Bestseller (Annabeth)**

She loved to read books, read them all the time. It wasn't hard to believe when she made her own bestseller.

**3. Bedroom (Calypso/Leo)**

She squealed as the Latino carried her to the bedroom, her dress flying everywhere as he laughed. She's glad he got her off the island.

**4. Certification (Piper)**

Piper now had certification to do anything she wanted in order to get Percabeth back together. Even if it meant to kill the person who broke them up.

**5. Cherry (Nico/Piper)**

He loved cherries, so when the half Native American girl's lips tasted of cherry his mind went crazy.

**6. Diamond (Annabeth on an engagement)**

It was small and tiny, but the diamond gave off a slight blue glow around it, she said yes.

**7. Divorce (Percy on Gabe)**

He was glad the day his mother gave that jerk the papers saying she filed for divorce.

**8. Dragonfly (Leo/Calypso or Leo/Reyna)**

When he told his girlfriend he was going to get a dragonfly tattoo she smacked him and convinced him to get a simple tiny flame instead. She would have to look at it all the time.

**9. Eyeliner (Piper/Nico)**

Piper closed her eye and moved the eyeliner to it, her mouth slightly opening as she drew it on, Nico laughing at his wife's face as she did so.

**10. Eclipse (Calypso/Leo)**

Calypso always wanted to see an eclipse again, and when she did she was almost as happy as when she was allowed off that island. Almost

**11. File (Reyna – Jason cheated on Piper with her and now she's pregnant. I like Reyna so I made Jason the bad guy in this.)**

Reyna pulled open the file of information she had to go over, all while crying because she was pregnant. And the father cheated on his girlfriend with her.

**12. Foundation (Pipabeth friendship over ice cream)**

Annabeth and Piper never thought the foundation for their relationship would begin over ice cream but they were glad it did.

**13. Girl (Piper coming to help Reyna, as a friend. Or it could be two other things)**

When Reyna had her and Jason's kid she thought she would have to have her little girl all alone. But she was in for a surprise when Piper walked in and held her hand all through it, whispering words of encouragement in her ear as she pushed.

**14. Gun (Percy on losing Annabeth, Whiskey Lullaby was playing)**

He didn't know how to go on without her, so he had no choice but to put that gun to his head and pull the trigger.

**15. Harmony (Silena after she died)**

Even though Silena messed up, she was allowed to have harmony.

**16. Heart (Hazel on her friends and family)**

Hazel was small but her heart was twice the size of her, and she loved all her friends as her family.

**17. Heat (Calypso/Leo)**

Normally Leo has a lot of fire in his body making him have a high temperature. Luckily Calypso liked the heat.

**18. Holiday (Percy and Sally family time)**

Percy had missed a lot of holidays while he was gone. Sally was more than willing to relive those dates for her baby so long as he let her hold onto him and cry as he came home.

**19. Icicle (Nico)**

Many people believed his feelings were as cold as an icicle. Sometimes they were right.

**20. Ink (Piper getting a tattoo)**

When she had the ink put in her arm of the feather tattoo she knew she was doing it as a way of saying _"I'm free!"_

**21. Invention (Leo)**

It had been a while but even in his older years he was able to still create inventions. Even one to allow him to dump that disgusting food they fed him.

**22. Iris (Percabeth)**

Annabeth thanked Iris every time she was able to talk with Percy while he was away; she feels it was only necessary to thank the goddess for keeping her sane.

**23. Island (Calypso)**

She made sure Leo know how grateful she was to be off that gods damned island.

**24. Ireland (Nico/Piper)**

Nico wanted to travel far away for his honey moon, so when Piper suggested Ireland, he was more than happy to comply.

**25. Jacket (Thalia/Luke)**

Thalia loved this jacket more than anything, but no one ever knew it was because Luke gave it to her.

**26. Justice (I think you get it)**

Kronos and Gaia deserved all the pain they got from giving it to everyone else, it was only justice.

**27. Knickers (Stoll Brothers)**

For some reason those brothers loved to steal knickers from the other cabins, the other mystery was by far a bigger concern. Why did they call them knickers?

**28. Leaf (Tratie)**

He liked the way those leaves looked in her hair; they made her seem a thousand times more beautiful.

**29. Leopard (Piper walking in on an intimate Caleo moment)**

Piper couldn't get the image of him, lying on a leopard rug, out of her head. She now wished Calypso hadn't invited her in.

**30. Lilac (Percy and Sally)**

She always smelled of lilac and it was a smell he was convinced was what home smelled like. So what if when Percy hugs his mom so he can smell the lilac? He likes to know he still has his home.

**31. Literature (Percabeth)**

No one ever thought Percy would read a piece of literature. Some people thought it was the apocalypse when he read one Annabeth hadn't heard of. The apocalypse in deed.

**32. Love (Piper/Nico)**

She was a daughter of love; she had a great boyfriend, awesome friends, and even saved the world a few times. But her heart longed for that black haired death boy at the back of the room, to come closer and take her away from all this.

**33. Lynx (Percabeth)**

"How about Lynx?"

"That's a horrible name."

"I think it sounds cool and menacing."

"She's a little girl, Percy! How's she supposed to date?"

"Exactly."

**34. Magazine (Piper)**

She never bothered to read those magazine things, she liked fables more. Another reason why she was seen as a weird Daughter of Aphrodite.

**35. Magic (Percabeth)**

"Did you feel that?"

"What?"

"The magic in the air tonight!"

"I'm going to hurt you."

**36. Mascara (Drew and Piper) **

No one knew she hid behind mascara covered eyes, and lipstick covered fake smiles. So when Piper saw her finally give in and cry, she no longer had to hide behind the mascara. Her sister was there to make it better now.

**37. Memory (Piper on Hera's fake memories)**

That's what she thought they were, but they where fake. And the moment he had the chance to, he left her for the other girl. And she was left with a broken heart full of fake memories.

**38. Milkshake (Percabeth)**

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!"

"What?"

"And their like, it's better than yours."

"Oh gods…"

"Damn right, it's better than yours."

"I'm married to you."

**39. Mirror (Piper and suicide)**

They were reflections of someone she didn't know, it was a girl smiling and being happy. Who would've thought Piper McLean cut her wrists, downed a bottle of pills, and sat in the bathtub filled with water?

**40. Night (Either Thalia or Bianca)**

It filled her with a rush as she ran through the forest with her bow poised and her sisters next to her. The night time moon shone over them, protecting them from the cruel things that men brought.

**41. Panther (Percabeth)**

"You're like a panther."

"How so?"

"Well, you're so poised and graceful, yet you can attack at any moment and tear anyone to shreds."

"You're going to call me panther now, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm ok with that."

**42. October (Leo and Piper on naming a puppy, AU in which they are brother and sister, gods as normal parents)**

"Maybe something to do with October?"

"Yeah, I like it."

"November?"

"Nah sounds way too old time-y."

"Autumn?"

"I like it, it's perfect for her."

"Now time to name the next puppy."

**43. Orchestra (Percabeth at the orchestra)**

It was in this moment that Percy knew he hated the orchestra.

**44. Pizza (Self explanatory) **

No one came between the girls of the seven when it came to the last piece of pizza. Unless you wanted to lose a limb and your ability to reproduce.

**45. Rainstorm (Piper or Thalia)**

The rainstorm was always a comfort to her, it was something about the cool wind, hard rain drops, and lightning in the sky that calmed her and made her happy. She wished Camp Half-Blood could have a rainstorm.

**46. Scarf (Nico/Piper)**

"Look at this Nico!"

"It's a scarf, Pipes. What about it?"

"Look at the colors, black, sliver, and purple."

"So?"

"It's our colors, mixed perfectly together."

"That's cute. You want me to buy it right?"

"Yep."

"Thought so…."

**47. Shell (Percabeth)**

The little black haired grey eyed girl ran up the beach to her house with a shell tucked safely in her arms. The blonde haired women watched with a smile as her daughter and black haired sea green eyed husband talked about the shell and the ocean. She loved her family more than anything else.

**48. Smile (Percabeth)**

He'd give anything just to see her smile one more time. But the pale of her face and the trickle of blood on her lip as she stared forward would never come out of his mind.

**49. Violin (Hazel teaching Percy the violin)**

"C'mon Perce it's not that hard!"

"Says the girl who's played the thing for like half her life!"

"Just put your fingers up there and move the bow."

"Fine…Is this what it sounds like?"

"Yes."

"Violin is a weird thing, Hazel."

"Indeed it is, Percy. Indeed it is."

**50. Wind Chime (Married Nico/Piper (Niper or Pico) expecting)**

"Can you hand me the next nail, hun?"

"Here, is it almost done?"

"Yeah…...just…one….…more….… bang….and….done."

"It's going to end up being annoying isn't it?"

"Maybe once that little guy pops out and starts messing with it."

"Nico, our son won't 'pop' out of me."

"He could, at least that's what Percy told me when Annabeth had Ollie."

"He won't pop out. We still need to decide on his name, Neeks."

"I vote for Alexander or Rider."

"I like Rider."

"This wind chime is going to be so annoying, Piper."

"I know."

* * *

**This took so long. I started this as just something for me but decided I would put it up, and I put who the characters where on each one so no one would get confused. As you can tell I like Niper or Pico, Nico/Piper, not many other people like it. If you do end up maybe using one of the prompts let me know so I can see what you did, I would love to read them! This will be the first time I'm posting something for PJO that isn't an OC thing, and I hope you liked this don't forget to leave a like and review they're nice to get and have great day! Goodbye!**

**~Mizz**


End file.
